


Shared Power

by AgentLin



Series: Self-Insert Stories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Made for Female Readers)</p><p>You've been through a lot. So much of that weird stuff that its become normal for you. You and the rest of the pack have nearly lost each other but you're still here still living...sort of. The Nogitsune business was a lot to handle especial since before that you and Stiles actually started going out. But in the end the two of you got through it. Lately though something's been going on with Stiles and he disappeared a while back. But now he's back and he's not himself...or is he, but he's back with an agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You ran down another dark hallway nearly tripping as your foot hit the corner. The pain shot through you but you kept moving, even with a limp. No matter what happened you had to keep running. You turned around to see darkness but you could still hear the footsteps following you. A part of you wanted to scream for help but you didn’t know where you were or if anyone would hear you.

The footsteps behind you were getting closer and your heart started beating faster. You were gonna die of fear and you knew it. A dark laugh echoed in the place and you felt chills. You grabbed the handle of the nearest door but it wouldn’t open.

You tried the next one and the footsteps were closer. After a third try the door finally opened. You got inside and closed it. Slowly you backed away from the door till your back hit the wall. The shadow of a person passed in front of the door and you held your breath. When it was gone you let out a sigh of relief.

After a few seconds to calm yourself you quietly looked around hoping to figure out where your were or at least how you got there. All you remembered was waking up to some weird noises in a dark room. As soon as you opened the door you ran desperately trying to find a way out.

Not much in the room could tell you where you were. It was empty with a small table on the other end. The first thing that came to mind was some kind of abandoned building. The floor creaked and you froze. You didn’t hear any other sounds but your heart rate sped up again.

Suddenly a hand grabbed you and turned you around. You were pinned against the wall with both arms above your head. Immediately you closed your eyes. You knew who had been following you and you didn’t want to see his face.

As you tried to pull away the grip on your arms got tighter and you yelped. The small chuckle you heard made you even more scared.

"Open your eyes y/n." he whispered,

You shook your head feeling the tears slip down your cheeks.

"Do as you’re told y/n." he said again with more force,

Again you shook your head and turned away. A firm hand grabbed your face and forcefully turned your head back to its original position. You felt claws dig into your cheeks and on reflex you opened your eyes.

You saw Stiles staring back at you with a dark smile. This is what you didn’t want to see.  Your best friend your boyfriend possessed again. He saw your panic and his smile just got wider.

He leaned in closer and grabbed your hair pulling your head to one side exposing your neck. He buried his head in the crook of your neck smelling you. Smelling your fear and laughing.

"So much fear, so much chaos, I bet you taste delicious but that’s not what I’m here for."

You didn’t understand, his intentions seemed so obvious. It had happened before and he’d never waste a chance. Before you could dwell on it more you felt his claws digging into your stomach.

A scream erupted from your mouth louder than ever before. He didn’t stop and you felt the blood staining your shirt. You screamed again but it was slightly muffled by the blood filling your mouth. You heard him laugh. That was the last thing you heard before everything went dark.

**♥♥♥♥♥  
**

You jumped up in your bed frantically looking around. The bed sheets were covered in sweat and you were panting. As the memories of the dream or nightmare resurfaced you checked your clothes. No dirt and no blood. You sighed in relief and lay back down.

When you closed your eyes you saw Stiles with those dark eyes and smile. You even heard his laugh. There was no way you could go to sleep again. You sat back up and leaned against the headboard.

The house was quiet and it was barely two in the morning. Usually you wouldn’t sleep alone. Stiles would be next to you but not anymore. Something happened to him about two weeks ago and he left. Left you and the pack.

You were getting uncomfortable as you sat in bed so you got up and stared out the window. It was quiet but it was raining. Strange the news report said nothing about it raining that night.

Didn’t matter you were inside. You were safe but alone. When you sat back down on your bed you grabbed your phone. You wanted to call Scott or someone to talk about your dream. But what would you say.

Something moved downstairs and you jumped out of bed. Quietly you went down holding a bat. You went into the kitchen but nobody was there. But the room wasn’t empty.

On the table was a note with your name on it. You put the bat down and carefully picked it up. There was a Reese’s bar under it and you read the note.

 _"I miss you" -_ Stiles

You dropped the note and backed away till you hit the counter behind you. You slid down till you were sitting on the floor. You picked up your legs and wrapped your arms around yourself. He’d been gone for so long you were getting use to it. But now it was obvious he was back. Probably back for you.

**♥♥♥♥♥**

When you got to school in the morning you were so tired you barely made it to a your locker. You hadn’t gone to sleep again and had just sat down into the kitchen till the sun came up. Liam found you leaning against your locker barely alive.

"Are you okay y/n?" he asked,

"Yea I’m fine just didn’t sleep well last night." you responded most of it said in a whisper,

"You sure cuz it looks like you didn’t sleep at all."

"I’m fine."

You grabbed what you needed for the morning and shoved it in your backpack. Without meaning to you slammed your locker shut and gave Liam an apologetic look. He smiled at you and you returned it heading off to your first period.

During most of first period you slept which helped for the rest of your day. At lunch you sat with your friends but didn’t talk much. They all knew why but you were more off that usual.

"Y/n, are you okay?" asked Scott,

"I’m fine." you repeated,

He stopped asking questions and talked with the others about last night’s crazy thunderstorm. You listened in on the conversation.  

From what you heard the night was normal but suddenly dark clouds appeared and a thunderstorm started. It all happened suddenly and there was a lot of damage to the town.

When it was over it just rained and now it looked as if nothing ever happened. Nobody knew for sure what had happened last night or what caused that storm.

You ignored everyone for the rest of the day. When the final bell rang you quickly went to your locker grabbing your things. Scott saw you and you saw him. It was obvious he wanted to talk but you didn’t. You pretended you didn’t see him and headed out to the parking lot.

He saw you get into the jeep and drive off. Even though Stiles was gone he left his jeep and you drove it around just to feel like he was still around.

**♥♥♥♥♥**

When you got home you slammed the door and went up to your room. You didn’t feel like doing homework but you had nothing better to do.

After a while there was a knock on the back door. You froze and stared out the door of your room. Slowly you got up and went down stairs. You grabbed the bat from the kitchen and went to the door. You quickly opened it and swung the bat.

Scott caught it and stared at you. You sighed and let it go. He came in and put the bat on the counter.

"Are you okay y/n, I just wanted to talk. You seemed way more off today and you were stressed out." said Scott,

"I’m fine I just didn’t sleep so well last night."

"You wanna talk about it. I know it’s been hard for you these past days and it’s not healthy to keep things locked away."

"Hard? It’s been far worse than that. Stiles is gone, probably possessed again and here I am fearing when he’ll come see me." you said,

"What are you talking about?"

You were getting frustrated and didn’t want him around but he wasn’t leaving without an answer. You pointed at the table and he saw the note. He picked it up and read it.

"Did you see him?" he asked,

"No." you answered in a whisper,

"Either way this means he’s back."

You nodded your head and slid down to the floor. Tears filled your eyes and slid down your cheeks. How could one note bring so much pain. You survived the car accident that killed your parents, Scott becoming a werewolf, Peter being a crazy alpha, Jackson as the kanima, an alpha pack with a darach.

You made it through Stiles getting possessed and after that Derek going missing, Kate back from the dead, young Derek, Peter getting back his power, berserkers, a deadpool, assassins and those calaveras. But this happening to Stiles again was tearing you apart. Scott sat down next to you.

"It’s okay we're not gonna let him hurt you." he said,

"You can’t stop him." you mumbled,

"We’re gonna help him, we’re gonna save him y/n."

The sobbing started and you buried your face in your hands. As you cried all the memories of the Nogitsune came flooding back.

_You had been worried sick about Stiles and was so relieved when agent McCall had found him in the woods. When you got to the hospital you stayed with him, even through all the tests. But once the lights started flashing and he disappeared you ran to the room he had been in before hoping he’d be there._

_He was but it was the Nogitsune in control. You tried to run out but he grabbed you and pulled you in the room. He shoved you against the wall and kissed your neck roughly. He mumbled how much Stiles loved you and how much he loved you._

_You tried pushing him away but you couldn’t. One of his hands slipped between your legs and firmly gripped your genitals. You froze at the felling and he noticed. You wanted to scream but you knew it’d only upset him. He kept kissing you beginning to move down to your breasts._

_If you couldn’t get him off then maybe you could let him do whatever. Maybe as he kept kissing you someone would come and find you. But you forgot he could get in your head and read your thoughts._

_He stopped kissing you and roughly grabbed you and threw you against the bed. You recovered quickly and planned to run for the door but he grabbed you again and injected you with a sedative._

_Somehow you managed the strength to push him away and make a run for the door. You got outside and ran down the hall. When you looked back he was slowly walking in your direction with a smirk on his face. Once you turned your attention forward you crashed into one of the doctors._

_You fell to the floor and he apologized but kept moving. Stiles was closer now still smiling. You tried to get up but the effects of the sedative were kicking in. That’s why he didn’t run after you, with a drug running through your veins you wouldn’t get far._

_When he got to you he grabbed your arm and forcefully pulled you to your feet. You could barely stand and everything was spinning. Yet you were aware of Kira’s mom in the elevator talking with Stiles. All you heard were bits of the conversation. Something about them knowing one another and about threats for him and you. After that you fell unconscious in his arms._

_Later when you woke up you were somewhere else. As you gained consciousness you became more aware of your surroundings. You were in a dark room and you were only wearing your bra and panties…well sort of. The bra was loose and  your panties weren’t up all the way._

_Besides the lack of clothes your hands were chained about your head and your body was covered in claw marks and bruises or hickeys. With the chains on your arms you were forced to stand. You tried to pull on the chains but it just hurt you._

_"So you’re awake. Well I can’t wait to see what I can make you do. You made the best noises while you were asleep."_

_Stiles stepped closer to you and you could see his cocky grin. Again you pulled on the chains and yelped but he laughed._

_"Not gonna work." he mocked in a sing song voice,  
_

_"Wouldn’t hurt much to try." you remarked,_

_One of his hands glided over your cheek and you flinched._

_"Don’t be scared y/n, I’m not going to hurt you."_

_"Say that to the bruises on my body."_

_"Those were for fun not meant for violence."_

_"Where am I?"_

_"Why would I tell you"._

_You pulled on the chains, “Not like I can get out of here.”_

_He didn’t answer you but instead grabbed the back of your head and pulled your hair back. He kissed your neck sucking on the bruises. It felt good but it was wrong and you knew it._

_"Please stop". you cried, "You’re hurting me."_

_Miraculously he did stop. He let your hair go but grabbed your face so you would look at him._

_"He’s in here you know. Begging me to stop, but I can't. I really like you."_

_His other hand hovered over your stomach before touching your skin. He was cold and his touch sent chills up your spine. One of his finger slipped in between your legs and began massaging your clit._

_"You want this." he whispered,_

_You shook your head and tried to move away. But he just shoved a finger inside you._

_"In case you didn’t notice y/n,  you’re already wet."_

_He was right, his movement didn’t even sting he had already done that to you while you were out. Now he was just going in for seconds. You heard as he undid his belt and pulled down the zipper. Then came the thump of his pants hitting the ground._

_He stopped for a bit and pulled out his finger. You felt your legs being pushed apart…_

You shook your head. This wasn’t the time to remember. After that incident he left you in the hospital. Doctors checked over you and you had to stay in intensive care for a day. Scott was the angriest out of everyone. Most of what happened to you was all a blur but you know you were ashamed. All the marks lasted about a week.

You pulled your face out of your hands and whipped away the tears. Scott was still holding you and rubbing your shoulders to calm you down. The sobbing stopped and you used your sleeve as a tissue.

When you finally calmed down enough you got up and grabbed the Reese’s on the table. It may have been the Nogitsune who left it but this was something meaningful between you and Stiles. At least you knew he was still in there somewhere.

“Come on we should go.” said Scott,

“Go where?” you asked,

“If he’s back then you can’t be left alone. We’ll go to my place.”

"It’s okay I’m fine." you said,

"I know you can handle yourself y/n, I just think it’s best to not leave you alone."

You knew he was right. But you didn't want to argue. He kept prying but you didn't want to go. As the anger kept building up suddenly the light bulbs in the kitchen turned on and blew out. Scott stared at you and you just shook your head and sighed. You'll fix that later but Scott was right. With Stiles back you couldn’t be left alone. But there was something you needed to do...alone.

"You’re right Scott, but how about we start your service as a bodyguard tomorrow. He just got back and I’m pretty sure he has more important this to do than stalk me." you said calmly, "So you can come pick me up tomorrow morning."

"Okay then, just stay home and I’ll be back tomorrow."

You nod your head and he smiled at you. Scott left the house and you headed up stairs. From the window in your room you watched him get on his bike and leave. Once you were sure he was gone you went down stairs, grabbed your car keys and headed to the garage.

**♥♥♥♥♥**

A part of you hoped that you’d never have do this but you needed answers and he was the only one who could give them to you or at least that’s what you thought. You drove your car down the dark road till you came to the front gate of Eichen House.  

When you walked in you ask at the reception for Peter Hale. Of course on records he is your average crazy person but you knew he was on that special floor, the sixth floor. The people at Eichen House knew who you were and knew you were in the know.

One of the nurses took you upstairs and lead you to the room where your father was being held. She told you to be careful but you already knew that. He was in a cell like the others on that floor. All walls lined with mountain ash and one made of glass for viewing purposes.

Peter was on the bed reading a book when you walked in. Once he noticed you he put the book down and stood up. You hated to know he was your father but it was the truth.

When lawyers came to you at that orphanage they explained to you about your mom’s affair with Peter. But it wasn’t till you met him that you learned the truth.

Your mother couldn’t have kids but she had thanks to Peter. Guess the werewolf gene can give miracles. But even though Peter was your biological father your mother forbid him to see you. She didn’t know what he was but the miracle of having you was what she wanted to share with her husband.

But later on when you were five Peter actually got to see you and meet you. He was glad but upset to learn you weren’t a werewolf like him. So only the miracle of your birth happened not you being supernatural.

Moments later your mom pulled you away from him and yelled at him. After that Peter never say you again. Then when you were seven your parents died in a car accident and you were the only survivor.

You were gonna be sent to an orphanage till you were old enough to take all the things your parents had left you. Of course Peter heard the news and wanted to take you in but he couldn’t cuz he missed the chance to talk with you and your lawyers, even if you were seven.

Then once you were 16 the lawyers came to the orphanage you were at and told you about everything your parents left you. Including their house in Beacon Hills. Of course a lot of money was also inherited.

So you moved to Beacon Hills and on your first day of school you met Stiles and was introduced to Scott. Got into their little clique and into the supernatural. And that’s how you met daddy dearest.

You’ve been through everything with the pack and after Stiles sacrificed himself for his dad you admitted your feelings for him. He felt the same way and you two started going out. Then everything with the nogitsune happened but in the end you were both stronger. Now it might be happening all over again but you were different.

"I didn’t expect a visit from you for another two months." said Peter,

"You kept count or were you expecting Scott." you remarked,

"I don’t expect the pack to come and visit me unless they need something."

"I’m here for the same reasons except the pack doesn’t know of my whereabouts."

"Well I was hoping for more of a daughterly visit but helping you and only you is good enough for me."

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms, “You’ve told me before that when you got to meet me you found out I wasn’t a werewolf, or anything supernatural.”

"True, it did disappoint me but before I could actually get to talk with you your mother came, took you and left telling me to stay away from you."

"Yea I know what happened. What I want to know is how you could tell I wasn't supernatural."

Peter was intrigued by your question as if the answer was obvious. You really didn’t have time for his games.

"How?" you asked more forcefully,

"It was easy my dear. Your scent, I was close enough to smell you. And your scent told me you were human."

Peter slightly turned his head to the side with a look of curiosity.

"But why ask such a simple question."

You got your answer but now he was questioning you. You really didn’t know how to explain to him why you were asking. So instead you tried something you’ve never done before. You focused on some emotion to give you power and surprisingly the lights started flickering.

Peter looked around at the lights. Watching them go on and off before his gaze returned to you. You calmed yourself down and the lights stopped flashing.

"That’s new." said Peter,

"And that’s not all I can do." you said, "My senses are sharper, I’m stronger and faster. Then the other day I cut myself while cooking but the wound healed quickly."

"These are definitely some new developments. But let me guess the pack doesn’t know."

You ignored his statement, "Before you could tell what I was by scent, now I don’t know what I am.”

"And you want me to see if I can tell you."

He didn’t need an answer from you to tell you to come closer. You took two steps forward and stopped.

"You’re gonna have to get closer than that for me to smell you."

You sighed in frustration and stood a foot away from the glass wall. Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Definitely not human." he said calmly,

"So then I’m a werewolf."

"I never said that."

"Then what am I." you snapped,

"I honestly don’t know. You don’t smell like a wolf or any other supernatural creature I know of. But I do smell power and that just makes this all the more interesting. I am curious to know what you’re capable of."

"Oh please you tried to kill Scott to become an alpha and give me the bite. You failed and ended up in here."

"I could still help you. I know a lot about controlling power and yours is very strong.  We could figure out what you are together."

"I only came for one thing and you gave me more questions than answers."

Before he could say anything else you walked out of the room and left. You knew Peter would expect you to return for another visit and just maybe he would get what he wants.

**♥♥♥♥♥**

The next morning Scott came to pick you up. You had agreed the other day to be kept under surveillance and that started now. The other night you had packed a bag with some clothes for a few days.

The school day was normal and a little better than the day before. Though no matter where you looked you were never alone. Scott had told the others about Stiles’s return to Beacon Hills but you didn’t know if he mentioned the other thing you could do. Either way you were under constant surveillance.

At the end of the day you met up with Scott in the parking lot. He took you to his house and let you stay in the guest room. But the ride there wasn’t as good. You were hoping he wouldn’t ask but this is alpha McCall who likes to know what’s going on with his pack.

“What happened last night?” he asked,

“It was nothing the lights blew out. I went down stairs when you left and I fixed the problem and replaced the light bulbs.” you answered quickly,

He knew you were lying but left it at that. Scott being this all special true alpha knew you’d tell him when you were ready. For the rest of the day the two of you did some studying together. But once the others showed up you faked feeling sick to be excused from the group.

You ran upstairs to your current room in the McCall house and shut the door behind you. They were all probably there to talk with you. You started pacing back and forth in the room mumbling to yourself.

"I should tell them, I should tell them…"

You did the same thing over and over again. For who knows how long till you stopped.

"I should tell them…"

"You don’t have to."

The other voice made you freeze. You knew who it was and you were terrified as you stood there.

"I was hoping to talk to you at your house alone but I guess you told the pack of the little note I left you. And they wanted to keep you safe and away from me."

The floor creaked and you felt Stiles getting closer to you.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and suddenly you were facing Stiles. His hair was messy like before and he had that tired look in his eyes. But what really scared you was that smile.

"I missed you." he said as his fingers glided over your arm, "And I know you’ve missed me too."

You pushed his hand away from you and took some steps back. He laughed but made no further moves on you.

“What do you want?” you asked trying to be fearless,

“I was expecting some light conversation between us first. It has been a while y/n.”

“You’re not Stiles so stop pretending to be.”

“Is that what you think. Oh y/n, it’s me. I’m not possessed. See the Oni don’t just kill a Nogitsune they kill its host too because a host can become a Nogitsune.”

You shook your head refusing to believe anything he said. Slowly you pulled out your phone from your back pocked and dialed Scott's number. You hid the phone up your sleeve hoping he'd understand what's going on.

“Remember when I sacrificed myself for my dad. How Deaton said I’d live with a darkness around my heart. The Nogitsune saw that and he just made it darker. Now I’ve got power and a lot of it. But you still don’t believe it's me.”

Stiles stared at you, puzzled by your lack of sarcasm and back talk.

“Ask Scott where the Triskele box is and he’ll tell you it's safe and hey if you see it you’ll know the Nogitsune is still trapped in there. And as for what I want the answer is simple y/n, I want you. I want you to join me...” he said but then his face got serious, “willingly.”

“No.” you responded trying not to sound afraid but he saw right through that, “But if that's what you want why not just take me. You broke into my house and left that note on the counter, you could have done it then or you could do it now. Why wait, why leave in the first place.”

“Truly temping but it would ruin the fun of you willingly coming with me. On the other hand I left to get a better handle on my power without the pack trying to ‘fix’ me. Now I’ve got better control and I came back with no other intention than to leave with you by my side.”

“Screw you.” you snapped,

“Nah, see I’d rather screw you.”

Before you could say anything else he pushed you against the wall. The phone up your sleeve fell hitting the floor grabbing Stiles’s attention. You shut your eyes silently swearing to yourself. He got down and picked up the phone and when you opened your eyes you saw how pissed he looked. Stiles threw the phone across the room and grabbed your neck. He didn’t put a lot of pressure but it wasn’t exactly comfortable. Another hand slid down your stomach and under your pants. You yelped but he kept you in place. He leaned in closer his eyes staring at you with a look of lust.

“Before I go there's something I gotta do.”

His fingers started to massage your clit and you couldn’t help but moan. It had been so long since you’ve felt his touch. You missed it and you didn’t care if at the moment it wasn’t exactly Stiles. You shut your eyes again to make the feeling as real as possible. You moaned again when he put more pressure on your clit. You knew he was smiling and you were too. A rush of footsteps were heard and you knew Scott and the others were coming.

“Looks like our little hang out will be cut short.” said Stiles,

He pulled his hand out of your pants and you whimpered at the loss of touch. Once you regain your sense you felt guilty for what you’ve done. How could you enjoy something like that. Stiles could smell your distress but ignored it.There was someone banging on the door and your name was being called.

The door was locked but you didn’t remember doing so. Stiles probably did it in case this happened. But then he kissed you causing you to freeze. Then he slowly moved away leaning in closer to whisper in your ear.

“And one more thing…” he said his breath sending chills up your spine, “I know what you are…”

The grip on your neck got slightly tighter and you froze completely. Feeling as if one sudden move could kill you.

“And you’re mine.”

He kissed the side of your face softly and you closed your eyes letting one tear slip down your cheek. Of course he’d know. The grip on your neck disappeared and you heard the door open. Scott and the others piled in the room looking for Stiles but he was gone. You slipped down to the floor in shock of everything that happened.

Everything was getting fuzzy and all you could see was the faces of Kira and Lydia in front of you. Something in your head was telling you it was better to be unconscious and get some time to rest and think about everything that's going on. The edges of your vision started going black and then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke up you were lying on a bed. As soon as you moved everyone started asking questions. Are you okay, how are you feeling, what happened. Scott was the one who told everyone to give you some space. The decision was now out of your hands and you knew what you had to do.

“Guys, there’s something I need to tell you.”

You explained to them what’s been going on with you. How you were both faster and stronger and that your sense were sharper like theirs. And of course mentioned the incident between you and Scott the other day with the lights.

“When did this start?” asked Scott,

“A few days ago I guess.” you answered,

“So why didn’t you tell us?” asked Isaac,

“What was I supposed to say. Beside I thought I was just being paranoid or something.”

“So then what are you.” said Liam,

“I don’t know what I am.”

“My vote is on werewolf.” said Aiden joking around,

“I think you’re a kitsune.” said Kira,

“What.” you remarked,

“I didn’t get my abilities till a few months ago and you have the same abilities I do. Including the whole controlling the light thing. You’re probably a thunder kitsune like me.”

“I’m not.” you quietly answered,

“It fits.” said Allison, “It makes perfect sense.”

“I’m not.” you shouted,

“And why not?” questioned Ethan,

“I went to Peter.” you said quickly and everyone stared at you,

“When? Why?” asked Lydia frantically,

“I thought maybe he could tell me what I was. When I was a little girl he could tell I was human by my scent and I was hoping he could tell me what I was now.”

“And?” pried Allison,

“He didn’t recognize my scent. Just told me that whatever I was I had a lot of power.”

They all went silent processing all you’ve said. This put all of you back on square one to figure out what you are. While they all discussed your situation you went into the kitchen to grab a snack. While you looked through the drawers and cupboards you stopped when you noticed the note on the counter by the door. You closed your eyes telling yourself it wasn’t real but when you opened your eyes it was still there.

You took a deep breath and grabbed the note. Just like before there was the Reese’s bar. But this time the note had a different message.

_“Glad to see you again.”_ -Stiles

You yelled for Scott and he came in and saw the note. He took it from you and read over it. Then other questions started up about what really happened in the room. That’s when you admitted the kissing and what he told you.

“Before you guys came in the room he said he knew what I was…” you said, “…and that I was his.”

“He’s lying.” snapped Lydia, “You’re not someones property.”

“But what if he’s not lying Lydia?”

“Y/n, are you even hearing yourself right now.” said Allison,

“Let me guess.” said Liam, “He said he’d tell you if you joined him.”

You shook your head, “He didn’t say that.”

“It’s getting late.” said Scott, “We can talk about this tomorrow. And you’re staying here.”

Everyone agreed and left leaving you with Scott. He followed you up stairs to your room. He stayed for a bit making sure you were okay before leaving you alone to get some sleep.

♥♥♥♥♥

The next day was an absolute bore. You seemed more relaxed which surprised everyone even you. When you got to your sixth period the class was quiet and the teacher wasn’t there. You shrugged and sat down anyway. As you pulled your things out you heard someone walk into the class. You assumed it was the teacher but you were wrong.

“Hello class.”

You froze and slowly looked up. Stiles stood at the front of the class leaning against the desk.

“Don’t worry about your classmates. They think they’re all learning something. The teacher is busy elsewhere.”

“What do you want?” you asked knowing the answer,

“We’ve been through this before. I want you on my side with me. I’m sure you’ve told Scott and the others about your new powers. Fun aren’t they.”

“Get out of here.” you shouted,

“Naw, you see spring break is starting this weekend. Don’t you think it’s a perfect time to leave. Nobody will notice you're gone till at least a week later and by then we’ll be long gone.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“My proposition is you take the offer now. I’ll tell you what you are and you can sleep better at night. I’ll help you control all that power too.”

“Of course you would do all that.”

“Yea, you’re my girl y/n. I’d do anything for you. But I don’t wanna hang around Beacon Hills for too long.”

“Then leave now, cuz I’m not going anywhere with you ever. I don't care if you really are my Stiles gone dark.”

“So now you believe its me?”

“Nothing else make sense with that box in France. Isaac took it and left it there with Allison’s family. It’s safe and far away. Some little research also backed up your claim.”

You felt like crying. It was true you had research everything and asked Scott about it. But admitting it out loud to him made it all the worse. Stiles was gone, that goofy kid you meet sophomore year was gone.

“See what happened isn’t that bad. Join me and you could get to know the dark version of your boyfriend. I know you’ve always loved the bad boy types.”

He was right but going with him wasn’t. You were getting a bit worried. Somebody should have noticed your distress by now. The whole pack was watching over you so where the hell were they. You remained silent not wanting to answer him with the truth or a lie. He saw you were being uncooperative and sighed.

“I’m not leaving without you y/n. But after spring break I will leave Beacon Hills.”

“I said I’m not going anywhere with you. Not now not ever.” you snapped,

“Exactly so think about what I said and what I said last night real close. It might help you make a choice.”

He stood up and started walking towards your desk. You quickly stood up and ran to the back where the other door was. It took you a few second to open the door since you were so frantic with the knob. When you opened it you ran out and crashed into Scott. He grabbed your arms while you shouted about Stiles being in the room.

“Y/n, calm down what are you talking about?”

You opened your eyes and noticed your surroundings. You weren’t at school but still at the McCall house. Scott looked at you still confused and you turned back. You had just ran out of the room you were in. When you looked back to Scott you didn’t know what to say.

“What…”

“We talked about this yesterday. You’re not going to school. It’d be best to stay here then to be out in the open. Me and the others will check up on you every now and then.”

You nodded your head as the dream kept replaying in your mind. But you remembered that conversation last night. You’d stay at his house and before his mom left she’d activate the house’s security.

“Are you okay, y/n?”

“Yea, fine just had a really bad dream.”

“I heard, Stiles at the school talking with you.”

“Yea.”

“Exactly why you’re staying here. You’ll be fine. He won’t think we’d leave you here.”

“Yea.”

“Maybe you should go back to sleep.”

“Yea.”

He let you go and you smiled going back in the room. You sat on the bed with your head in your hands. With your new power you listened as Scott grabbed his things and headed out. You even heard the sounds of the motorcycle starting and fading away. Once you were sure he was gone you got up and went to the bathroom to brush your teeth. You had to do something.

When you walked out you felt a little better. You changed your clothes into something more comfortable for the day. When you tried to open the door you realized it was locked. You kept trying till another hand put itself on top of yours.

“Good morning y/n.” said Stiles,

You slightly screamed and stepped back.

“Thought we could spent the day together.”

He stepped closer to you and you kept taking steps back till you hit the wall. You closed your eyes when you did. You were so screwed. When you opened them Stiles broke the distance and kissed you. But it wasn’t rough like how the Nogitsune kissed you. It was soft and tender like how Stiles’s kissed you. You kissed back till you felt something was wrong.

You became weak and when he broke away from you, you nearly fell. He caught you before you hit the ground picking you up bridal style.

“What did you do to me?” you mumbled,

“Just a little something like a sedative. Make the trip easier. And don’t worry about Melissa she won’t know you’re gone.”

You tried to push him away but all that strength just made you tired till you went limp in his arms.

♥♥♥♥♥

When you woke up later you were relieved to wake up in your bed instead of chains. You were home and in your empty room. Stiles wasn’t there which made you worry. The last thing you remembered was Stiles knocking you out, and he took you home?

You stood up from your bed but then sat back down. With the major headache you had standing up would make you dizzy. Instead you decided to concentrate and listen. Maybe you’d hear something. You focused and heard the oven turned on downstairs. You couldn’t listen for long before your headache got worse.

Obviously you weren’t gonna get out of bed so you decided to figure out what Stiles told you in the dream. He told you think about what he said to make a choice. But what did he mean. Then it hit you. He said he’d leave before spring break was over tops. And he also said he wasn’t leaving without you. He wanted you to join him willingly. If he was surely leaving soon and he came back for you…

The door to your room opened and you jumped back hitting the headrest of the bed. Stiles walked in with a food tray. He placed it at the foot of the bed and pulled up a chair. You stared at him silently and he stared back.

“You should eat.” he said,

You stared at the tray. There was some pancakes with syrup along with two cookies and a glass of milk. You grabbed one of the cookies and bit it. Sure you didn’t really trust him but you weren’t gonna starve.

“Why did you bring me here?”

“I thought you’d want to come home.”

“Not like this Stiles.”

You grabbed the glass of milk and drank half of it. He watched you and smiled.

“Have you thought about my offer?”

“It’s still a no.” you responded calmly,

“Alright we’ll talk about that later. But still eat something.”

He got up to leave but you just had to make another comment.

“Scott and the others will notice I’m gone eventually. They’ll track my scent here.”

His laugh made you regret what you said.

“Oh I know they’ll notice which is why I activated the security system here.”

“What how I thought…” you were saying but he cut you off,

“I’m a trickster sweety. I know the exceptions to the rules.”

Stiles walked out of the room leaving you alone. You wanted to try and see if the door was open but there was a good chance it wasn’t. Making a run for it was useless. If you weren’t supernatural the mountain ash probably wouldn’t affect you and you could leave him trapped. Of course you could always try but it might not end well.

Instead you just stayed on the bed eating the rest of the breakfast Stiles had made you. When you finished you planned to go take it downstairs but as soon as you stood up you fell to the floor. Your legs had gone numb somehow and you were starting to get a headache again. Stiles came into the room moments later and saw your struggling to get up. He quickly helped you get back on the bed.

“What the hell did you do to me.” you mumbled,

“Nothing. Just stop trying to get out.” he remarked,

“I was just going to take the empty plates downstairs.”

“Okay I might have done something that prevents you from leaving the bed.”

“Seriously.” you shouted as you started feeling better,

“Just wanna keep you around and see if I can help you make up your mind.”

    You pushed him away from you and sat up leaning against the headboard.

“I’ve given you my answer a million times already.”

“Yea but we still got time.”

Or so he thought. Suddenly the house was shaking and you heard screams. Scott and the others had found you and were trying to get into the house. Stupid mountain ash you thought. Of course Scott could break through it but it would still take a while. The only one who could get in was Allison and Lydia, but Allison was most likely to come inside.

“Why are our meetings always getting cut short.” said Stiles,

“Well maybe if you hadn’t left my phone back at Scott’s you could have oh I don’t know force me to tell them I’m okay.” you snapped,

“True but you might not have listened. Lately you’ve been pretty uncooperative.”

“Y/n.”

You heard Allison shout your name from downstairs. Stiles turned around and stared at the door and then looked back at you. He didn’t seem so happy and you were worried for Allison.

“You should go before they all get in.” you spat,

Stiles smirked, “You look so sad when you say it.”

Just as you were about to scream Stiles leaned down and kissed you. You closed your eyes and let him. There really was no point in fighting him. He was stronger than you and even though you have power of your own you don’t know how to use it. But you let him kiss you anyway since it was like before. It was like Stiles was there, how he always kissed you for the hell of it and smiled so much cuz he gets to call you his.

But once he pulled away that feeling of tiredness came back. It was the same feeling as before when he kissed you. You heard Allison scream your name again this time accompanied by Lydia.

You could still feel Stiles on top of you and you slowly opened your eyes. He was smiling at you and you couldn’t help but smile back. In that moment everything seemed normal. Just you and Stiles together. You wanted to say something to make the moment all the better. But you couldn’t.

When you opened your mouth to speak you couldn’t. It was as if your voice was gone. A soft little smile creeped on Stiles’s face. He brushed some hair behind your ear and then the moment was gone.

“Sorry about your voice. But I wanted to savor these last moments. I’ll see you again I promise.”

He gave you another kiss on the forehead before he disappeared from your sight. The house shook again and you heard more footsteps from down below. They had gotten in and your name was shouted again. You tried to tell them where you were but you still couldn’t speak. So instead you sat up but that was a mistake. You immediately fell back in bed and fell into darkness.

♥♥♥♥♥

Again you woke up in your bed surrounded by your friends.

“What’s the punishment at school for ditching?” you asked as you sat up,

“Detention probably.” said Isaac,

“Are you okay?” asked Scott, “Did he hurt you?”

“No I’m fine. He didn’t hurt me. He actually made me breakfast and kissed me a few times.”

“That’s just disgusting.” said Lydia,

You ignored her comment and sat up in the bed. Thankful this time you felt no discomfort at all. It was still bothering how Stiles manipulated you so easily. He’d kiss you and most of those times he’d end up knocking you out. And then just now the whole thing where you couldn’t even move or talk.

“How’d you guys figure out I was missing?” you asked,

“We called you after third period but you weren’t answering. And then Scott snuck out of school to check on you. The security wasn’t up and he called the rest of us.” said Liam,

“Is your mom okay Scott. She was supposed to set if off.”

“Yea, she’s fine she just didn’t remember you were home. Stiles probably messed with her head.”

You all went downstairs to eat something since they all practically ditched lunch. It all seemed normal but you knew it wouldn’t last. After a while Scott spoke up.

“We need to find a way to keep you safe and away from him.” he said,

“How can we keep her safe?” asked Liam, “He’s practically everywhere and he’s been getting around everything.”

“So what, are you just gonna find some place to leave me at where I’ll be safe.”

“We could do something like that but then you’d feel like some sort of prisoner.” said Isaac,

“But I’d be safe and under surveillance all the time.” you said,

“With people we probably don’t trust. Stiles could easily manipulate them and we’d lose you.” added Lydia,

“Just out of curiosity.” interrupted Aiden, “Where exactly would we put her that’s safe? The police station behind bars.”

“Honestly I was thinking more of Eichen House.” said Kira,

“What, you guys want to put me into that nut house.” you yelled,

“No, we’re not doing that against your will.” said Scott,

You sighed and went over the thought in your head. It wasn’t that bad of an idea for you to be at Eichen House. They know about the supernatural and could definitely protect you. And Stiles couldn’t just waltz in there. There’d be even less of a chance to get in if you were kept on the sixth floor. Besides no school.

“It doesn’t sound like such a bad idea.” you said quieting everyone else,

“You’re okay with this?” questioned Liam,

“Where else could I possibly be safe. The people there are way better than any house security.”

Nobody spoke realizing you weren’t kidding about being temporarily admitted into Eichen House...again…on the sixth floor. They all argued about it since your decision was only part of the actual choice. You were all in but the others may not be. After a bit they just all stopped seeming to come to an agreement.

“Alright.” said Scott, “I’ll go down to Eichen House and see if I can make some kind of arrangement about this.”

“I’ll come with.” offered Lydia,

Scott nodded his head and then looked back at you, “Are you sure you want to do this.”

“Yea.”

♥♥♥♥♥

The next day Scott took you to Eichen House in the morning. As you got off his bike and looked at the place you got the chills. The first time you had been in there was when Stiles went. No way you were gonna leave him there alone but the ending hadn’t been so great.

You had to sleep alone of course with someone else who you didn’t even get to know but it didn’t matter. You and Stiles stayed together till he got the idea that the place wasn’t safe for him. That suicide was really creepy. Of course the next part was breaking out but then Stiles wanted to get into the basement. Oliver was a great help but he ended up kind of betraying the two of you. Not really his fault but you still weren’t over being tased and sedated. Gosh you hate those things.

Scott went with you to the front desk. Then one of the nurses led the two of you upstairs. It was a bit creepy walking through that place again but you didn’t think it’d be that bad. You were wrong.

“Hey y/n.”

You kept walking ignoring the voice till he stepped in front of you. Oliver blocked your path with a happy little smile on his face.

“What are you doing back here?” he asked, “I thought you got out for good.”

“Not your problem.” you said and walked past him but he followed you,

“You know I’m sorry about what happened last time. I wasn’t myself and I didn’t mean anything.”

“Yea sure, knocking me out and holding a drill to my head is easily forgiven.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Please just leave me alone Oliver.”

You wish he wasn’t so clingy to you like how he was with Stiles.

“Why are you here anyway?”

You were so frustrated with him but he wouldn’t leave without and answer.

“Stiles has gone dark again and he’s after me. I’ll be safer here in Eichen House than anywhere else.”

“How would you be safe here.”

“On the sixth floor.”

Oliver’s smile faltered.

“You shouldn't be on that floor y/n. It’s not safe, you don’t belong there.”

“I appreciate the concern but I’ll be fine now go away please. I’ve had enough catching up with you for the day.”

Thankfully he did listen and left you alone. You caught up with Scott and stayed by his side till you got to the sixth floor. It was still early and most of the patients were sleeping. The nurse opened one of the rooms and you both walked in. Just like all of them there was that glass wall and you walked into the cell still carrying your backpack.

Before the nurse left she told Scott he was free to leave whenever he liked. Once she was gone Scott turned to you and put on a smile.

“I never figured you’d commit any kind of crime and end up in a place like this.”

“That makes two of us.”

“Look y/n, theirs more to this.” he said and you got worried,

“What else is their. I’m in a cell and I’ll be safe.”

“I know but in the room next to you…Peter’s locked up.”

“What.”

“I know none of us trust him but I know I can count on him keeping an eye on you. The wall on your left is one-way glass. He can see and hear you but you can’t do the same.”

“That’s crazy Scott.”

“Yea it is but I’ll at least know someone’s watching you.”

“You do realize how creepy that sounds.”

“Yea.”

You sighed, “I guess it’s fine. Just don’t come here with homework.”

“Alright I promise.”

He waved at you before leaving the room. You sat down on the bed and went through your things. You had some books and your iPod. Those things weren’t really allowed but you were an exception, besides the iPod won’t last forever. You then looked at the wall in front of you. Peter could be staring back at you but you wouldn’t even know it. This was gonna be weird.

You smiled and waved at him before going back through your things. You put in your headphones and picked up one of the books you had. As you read you moved all around the small room. It wasn’t till hours later that something strange started happening.

Everything was quiet. You had taken off the music since you got a little tired of it but still kept reading.

“Y/n.”

You heard a voice whisper. You looked up from your book but there was no one. As you stood up you went to the one-way glass and put your hand on it. You couldn’t hear Peter so then who was talking.

“You miss me.”

This time you knew who it was. You froze on the spot and slowly looked around. You were alone but you still heard Stiles’s voice…how?

“Where are you?” you asked your voice shaky,

“Guess.” he mocked,

“Where?” you asked more forcefully, “You can’t be here. You’re not here.”

“You’re right…that’s cuz I’m in you head.”

“Then get out.”

You went to one of the corners of the room and slipped down grabbing your legs.

“Just stop torturing me.”

“This isn’t torture just me keeping an eye on you. Locking yourself in Eichen House was pretty clever you know.”

A whimper escaped you as you realized he knew where you were. You can’t be safe anywhere no matter what you try.

“What do you want Stiles?” you asked,

“You but you seem a bit tied up. So instead I have a challenge for you.”

“What.”

“You’re a smart girl. I’m sure you can figure out what you are. You’ve certainly got the time for it.”

“You want me to figure out what I am.”

“Yea, I’ve been in your head before. You do know you just haven’t brought it to the surface.”

You laughed, “No hints.”

“I’ve already given them to you before just think about it.”

The lights in the cell started flickering and it wasn’t you.

“I’m assuming that was you Stiles.”

“Yea, we can do the same things.”

“Nice I suppose.” you said,

“You just think about it.”

And with that the voice was gone leaving you alone again. Stiles knew where you were and maybe just maybe he could break in but he wanted you to think about what you were. He said you knew it but just haven’t put the pieces together.

You kept thinking about it for hours that you didn’t notice when Scott and Liam showed up. Liam tapped on the glass and it startled you but you relaxed when you saw them. You stood up and smiled at them.

“What are you guys doing here. I’m pretty sure the day hasn’t ended yet.”

“Free period.” said Liam,

“Oh well it’s nice to see you.”

“How’s prison.” mocked Scott,

“Oh you know living the dream. Trying to act normal so I’m not permanently admitted in here.”

“Very funny, has everything been okay so far.”

“Yea a nurse came by before you showed up. So I already ate though I’d kill for something sugary.”

“Sorry I got nothing.” said Liam,

“So um any sign of Stiles?” you asked,

“No.” said Scott, “Have you heard from him?”

“Nope…thankfully.” you said, “Though I do miss the sunlight. But I won’t be here for long.”

“Yea you won’t be here forever.”

“I know…see Stiles told me he’d be leaving Beacon Hills around spring break.”

“What, that starts this weekend.” said Liam enthusiastically, “That sounds like good news.”

“It does but...” said Scott, “You don’t look too happy about it.”

You looked away from Scott and went to sit down on the bed.

“You’re gonna miss him aren’t you.”

“Yea.” you said,

“It’s gonna be fine. And we should get back before we end up being late.”

“We'll come back later.” said Liam offering you some comfort,

“See you guys then.”

Once they were gone you went back to thinking over what you were. You probably should have told him about Stiles being in your head but that would make him worry. There were more important things to worry about at the moment. But let’s worry about what you do know.

A Nogitsune is from Japanese mythology so maybe you’re something from that. While Stiles was possessed you did your own research on kitsunes. Even after you asked Noshiko about kitsunes. The whole tail thing was interesting and learning more about it was fun.

You kept going through the information in your head for a while but nothing stuck. You had paced around, laid on the bed, laid on the floor heck you even hung off the side of the bed for a bit but nothing.

“Have you gotten a clue.”

You closed your eyes and sighed. Looks like someone was back.

“No I didn’t know you’d want to play games.”

“It’s really simple.”

“Just please stop.”

“You have the same powers as me.”

“Stop it before I go crazy and never leave this place.”

“I told you before you’re mine.”

“Just stop.” you screamed,

“Think about it.” he said his voice getting louder, “I’m sure you’ve figure out the thunderstorm was you.”

You had gone back to sitting in the corner and covering your ears but you couldn’t drown out his voice.

“Your powers started a few days after I left. No matter where you are I always find you. I’ve been in your head before, making you got to sleep. I mean what else could possibly make you stay in a bed.”

“Just stop.”

“Come on you know it. It’s an old Japanese myth. Kind of like how a kitsune has tails except I don’t want tails too boring and I’d end up with a lot. Won’t be so easy to protect.”

You kept shaking your head as you were forced to listen to him. And he wouldn’t stop. He wanted you to figure it out now. But you were getting nowhere.

“Think y/n, a kitsune doesn’t have to have tails. So what else can they have.”

You froze as it finally hit you. You had even asked Noshiko about it. She said it was rare and probably a bit dangerous but it was possible. Some kitsunes didn’t use tails. And some how Stiles knew you’d figure it out since his voice stopped for a bit.

“So tell me y/n, what are you?” he asked,

“I’m your starball.”


	3. Chapter 3

The room started shaking and you looked around but there was nothing that could cause it. The room shook again and then you saw a crack on the one-way glass…Peter?

You stood up and went to the wall. You placed your hand on it and felt someone on the other side pound on it. When it happened again you stepped back. The glass kept cracking until it finally shattered. The glass went flying and some pieces cut your face but it didn’t matter, the wound would heal soon enough.

Peter stood there looking at you and stepped over the broken glass. As he stepped closer you moved back till you got on your bed.

“How did you break the glass?” you asked,

“The walls for your cell don’t have much mountain ash. Easier to break, especially when you’ve been saving your strength.”

“Great now you can break out of this place, bye now.”

“Is that why you think I did this for. I’ve heard you talking to yourself y/n, well talking to Stiles. You're his starball and that’s not good.”

“So what are you gonna do about it.” you said in a mocking tone,

“You and me are leaving.”

Peter started hitting the other glass wall.

“Stiles!?” you said in your head hoping he could hear you both verbally and in your head,

“Yes sweetie, have you already got questions for me.”

“I think I’m in trouble.”

“What’s going on.” asked Stiles getting angry,

“Peter’s been listening to our conversations and he knows I’m your starball. And right now he’s trying to break me out of Eichen House.”

The glass shattered and you screamed. Peter immediately went out the door while you stayed put. You heard screams and some growls coming from out in the halls.

“Y/n I want you to get out of there, now!”

You jumped off the bed avoiding the glass and ran for the door. When you got out you saw many of the caretakers of the place lying on the floor. You wanted to scream but then you’d alert Peter. You backed away until you hit something. When you turned around Peter stood before you with blood on his face.

“And where are you going?”he asked,

You couldn’t answer and started walking away. But he grabbed you and pulled out a syringe. This was a nut house and you knew what it was.

“Stiles!” you screamed as loud as you could,

Peter stuck the syringe in your neck and injected the sedative into you. You tried to fight his grip but it wasn’t working. This time you could definitely tell it was drugs knocking you out and not Stiles doing whatever he did.

“Stiles.” you croaked out,

“Y/n…y/n what’s happening. I can feel you losing strength, y/n…”

His voice slipped away from your head. You could hear the concern in his voice but there wasn’t much you could do. Everything started spinning and then it faded to blackness.

♥♥♥♥♥

When you woke up you were on a couch in some place you didn’t know. As you sat up you dropped back down. Drugs definitely have a worse side effect than Nogitsune magic. You looked around and saw Peter going through some drawers.

“Are we in your apartment?” you asked,

“Yes.”

“I didn’t think you actually still owned one. What are you doing anyway?”

“We’re leaving this place. There’s no way I’m letting you go off with Stiles.”

“I’m his starball there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“I know how to hide one.”

“You what? You told me you didn’t know what I was.”

“At the time I didn’t. I just smelled your power. I know a lot about starballs and there has never been a human one.”

“And let me guess you plan on sharing with me if I agree to go.” you mocked,

“I’ll tell you eventually but leaving with me is not an option.” said Peter,

Peter grabbed you and pulled you out of the apartment. He lead you down stairs to the buildings garage. He kept pulling you along since you were barely able to stand on your own. The sedative side affects were still working there way out. You kept going till he stopped by a car.

“You have a car?”

“How do you think I get around. Now get in.”

He pushed you into the passenger seat and went over to the drivers side. Once he got in he started the car and you left the building.

“Where exactly are you going?” you asked,

“I’ll tell you later.” answered Peter,

“Fine then.” you crossed your arms over your chest and slumped down in your seat, “Care to give me a good enough reason not to jump out of the car.”

With the comment Peter made you put on your seat belt. You put on a fake smile and did as he told. When he felt better knowing you were secured in the car he talked.

“You know that not all kitsunes have tails others prefer the riskier method. A starball.”

“Yea I got that how about something knew.”

“For starters you're his power source, his life force.”

“And what the hell does that mean?”

“All his power is in you, like a battery an infinite one if you will. He can take power from you to strengthen himself when he needs to. It’ll hurt you but never kill you, no matter how much he takes.”

“Well that’s uplifting but I can also use that power right?”

“Yes you can.”

You started thinking about something Stiles had said before. He said the thunderstorm was you, but what did that mean. Now it made more sense, you were scared and frightened that night. That emotion could have easily caused the storm.

“There’s more you’re not telling me.”

“He was talking to you in your head. You two are connected on a much deeper level now. That’s how he’s in your head and how he knows where you are, always.”

“Good to know but I got a question for you. I did a bit of research on starballs back then and I read somewhere that when it comes to a starball who ever holds it controls it’s owner. Now is that true?”

“Yes, that’s true as well.”

“So that’s why we're leaving then huh? That’s why you took me. You want to use me against Stiles. So he’ll do whatever you want.”

“That’s not true.”

“That’s how you are Peter no matter how hard you try. You do things to benefit you and only you. Now stop the car or turn around.”

He obviously wasn’t gonna listen to you but going anywhere with him wasn’t a good idea.

“Stop the car.” you shouted,

And just like that a bolt of lightning came down nearly hitting the car. It caused Peter to lose control of the car and it swerved on the road till it hit a tree. You were thrown forward and hit your head on the dashboard knocking you out.

♥♥♥♥♥

When you came to the front of the car was busted and there was smoke. You looked over to the drivers seat but Peter wasn’t there. The airbag was popped and nothing but a dead blob. When the smoke cleared a bit from the front of the car you saw Peter and Stiles.

Stiles had Peter up against a tree holding him above the ground by his neck. Peter was bloody and could barely fight Stiles. You frantically reached for your seatbelt trying to get it off. When you did you pushed the door open and caught Stiles’s attention.

He saw you struggling to get out of the car and he dropped Peter coming to your side. When you got out of the car you fell to the ground. You weren’t strong enough to even walk. Stiles came to you and helped you up and put you back in your seat. That’s when you heard the sirens off in the distance.

“How…how did…”

You couldn’t finish your sentence but you wanted to ask him how he knew what had happened or if he caused it.

“Shh, don’t talk. I was coming for you but you kept moving around. Nice shot by the way.”

Stiles looked down the road at the burn mark from the lightning bolt. So it had been you…oops.

“I…I wanna go…”

“Save your strength the police and ambulance will be here soon.”

“But…”

“They’ll take care of you and help you recover. You can’t die that easily y/n, you’re my little starball.”

“Why…”

“We can talk about all this later you just need to get some rest.”

“Stiles I…”

Stiles leaned in and kissed your forehead. And just like always a tiredness fell over you and you fell asleep.

♥♥♥♥♥

When you woke up you were in a hospital bed with one of those weird dresses on. You immediately pulled up the blankets and looked around the room. It was empty except for the occasional beeping machine. You started to panic as the memories of the car accident came back.

In the moment you didn’t even remember the last time you had been in a car accident. You didn’t even think of the outcome of what happened that night. As the panic built up the machines started beeping louder and faster. Then a nurse rushed in telling you to calm down that you were safe.

You weren’t really listening and the nurse pulled out a syringe. Being sedated by drugs once was good enough and you didn’t want to got through it again.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

The nurse froze and so did you. She turned around to see Stiles sitting in one of the chairs.

“Sir you can’t be in here.” she said,

“Yes I can but seriously put the syringe down. She hates sedatives and needles. You’re not helping anyone.”

The nurse listened to him and put the syringe down. With a strange blankness in her face she left the room.

“Hi.” you said with a goofy smile,

“How are you feeling?”

“Better now that you’re here.”

“Sorry I had to leave you back at the crash. I didn’t need the rest of the pack coming after me just yet.”

“Then you shouldn’t be here what if they come. They’ll find you.”

“I’ll be fine. Just came here to check up on you. What were you worrying about before?”

“You could tell.”

“Yes I could feel your panic and your anger from before.”

“Well it’s just the last time I was in a car accident I lost my parents.”

“But you’re still here and you’re okay.”

“What about Peter.”

“Back at Eichen House. It was a stupid move to break out…with you in the first place.”

You were just about to say something when Stiles put a finger to your lips and turned his head.

“I gotta go but I’ll be back later.” he said and then kissed you before he disappeared,

Soon after Scott came in the room with Kira and Lydia. They all smiled to see you safe and you smiled back.

“How are you y/n. We heard what happened and came rushing over.” said Kira,

“I’m fine and Scott.” you said looking at him,

“Yea.”

“This is why we don’t ever trust Peter with anything.”

Scott smiled and bowed his head.

“Yea lesson learned.”

“Again.” you mocked,

But then something changed in the air.

“Why’d he break you out y/n?” asked Lydia,

“I…I figure out what I was and he heard me. He didn’t really like it and then well you know what happened.”

“So then what are you?” asked Kira,

“A starball, Stiles’s starball.”

“What the hell is that?” asked Isaac as he came into the room,

“Japanese mythology.” said Kira, “I’m going to have to ask my mom about that.”

“Then I’ll come with.” offered Scott,

Kira smiled at him.

“Well come back soon y/n.” said Scott before leaving with Kira,

“How are you feeling?” asked Lydia,

“Better since I’m out of Eichen House. Promise to make sure I never go there again.”

“I’ll kick your ass and anyone elses to make sure of that.” commented Allison as she came in the room with balloons,

“Is everyone gonna show up one by one.” you said,

“Probably.”

You were right the rest of the pack kept coming and everyone talked. They cheered you up and well guess what it was officially spring break. Which means the clock was ticking on what Stiles had said before. But for the moment you could enjoy the time with your friends.

♥♥♥♥♥

Scott had taken Kira to her house on the bike. Luckily her mom was still around. They told her they wanted to talk and she was more than happy to have Scott over. She invited him and they waited in the living room as she went to prepare some tea.

“Do you know anything about starballs?” asked Scott as they waited,

“Not much I’m afraid. It never seemed real even after I learned about my mom and my self. I mean we have tails not a starball.”

“And you’re sure your mom knows?”

“She's nearly a thousand years old. She’s bound to know about this than any of us.”

Just then Noshiko came in the room with a wooden tray.

“Sorry it took so long.” she said and placed the tray on the table, “What is it that you wanted to talk with me about?”

“What do you know about a starball?” asked Scott,

She seemed a bit shocked by the questioned but answered anyway.

“Kitsunes can use a starball to store all their power. It’s their life force and it’s extremely rare to use.”

“What kind of things are used as starballs?” asked Kira,

“Anything really, maybe a sacred object to the kitsune, such as a necklace, a ring, maybe even an old baseball if they want. It’s their choice where they want to store their power.”

“And how would you find one.”

“Impossible really, but a starball does have a white glow to it. Only the owner knows where it is at all times. They usually hide it to keep it to themselves. They never want it in the wrong hands.”

“Why not, it’s not like anyone can steal their power.” said Scott,

“True you can’t steal the power of a starball but whoever holds the starball controls the kitsune it belongs to. Which is why most kitsunes prefer to hide it away or keep it on them. Though some have found loopholes to that.”

“How do you find loopholes with a starball.”

“Well the kitsune decides what is to be its starball but there is a way to forcefully transfer the power of the starball to another object. Hunters back then did that so they could destroy it and kill the kitsune. Savage ways, which is why more kitsunes today have tails instead.”

“Could…” Scott wasn’t really sure how to say it, “…could there be a human starball.”

“I've never heard of one but I suppose yes there can be. But it’d be dangerous, I’m not so sure what would happen. Why are you two so curious about starballs anyway?”

“Somethings been going on lately and we realized that...well y/n figured out she’s a starball, Stiles’s starball.” said Kira,

“What.” shouted Noshiko, “When did this happen. How is she?”

“She's fine and we’re not sure how it happened. Peter tried taking her out of town but there was an accident. She’s in the hospital right now.”

“I need to see her.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Of course hanging out with friends in a hospital wouldn’t last long. You couldn’t have so many people in the room at a time. But when Scott came back with Kira and her mom you got worried. You sat up in bed and stayed quiet.

“How are you feeling?” asked Noshiko,

“I’m fine, better with the cool healing abilities.”

“Yes I believe they do come in handy in these situations.”

She got closer to you and placed a hand over your forehead. It was weird but you didn’t ask questions.

“Mom what are you doing?” asked Kira,

“Just checking.”

“For what, the flu.” you said not meaning to be sarcastic,

She took her hands off.

“Your connection is strong isn’t it.”

“What are you talking about?” you asked

“Stiles did this to you. Gave you power, practically immortality.” said Noshiko her voice rising,

“Immortality, that sounds pretty cool.”

“Mom just out of curiosity how would one destroy a starball.” said Kira,

“Break it with blessed silver.”

“Hey I’m right here you know.” you remarked, “And I don’t wanna die.”

“We’re not gonna kill you y/n, but we can help you.” said Scott,

“I thought you were supposed to help him.”

“Who ever has the starball controls him. We could take the power you have and put it elsewhere and possibly get him to be himself.”

“Stiles we have a problem.” you said calmly in your head,

Hopefully they didn't know you could talk with him like that.

“What.” he said his voice sounding concerned,

“Scott wants to do a power transfer. I didn’t know that was possible.”

“Idiot, get them to leave.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“Then fake an injury or something. Get a nurse in and them out.”

“I can’t act that well.”

It went silent and you were getting worried he might just show up then and there.

“Y/n you okay?” asked Scott pulling you out of your thoughts,

“What? I’m fine just you know tired.”

“Being in a car accident does that.”

You had hoped that might do something but you were wrong. They just kept talking about something you hadn’t been paying attention to.

“Do you trust me y/n?” asked Stiles,

“Yes.” you responded,

“This is gonna hurt and I’m sorry.”

Before you could even ask what his plan was you started feeling sick. Almost as if you were gonna throw up. But that didn’t last long before you felt a massive headache. You clenched your head beginning to scream. Scott and the others surrounded you asking you what’s wrong but it was hard to answer.

“I’m sorry y/n.” said Stiles,

“It’s okay…I get what…you’re doing.” you managed to say in your head,

The pain was getting worse and you’re screaming got louder. Scott grabbed your arm taking your pain but he pulled away. It was too much even for him. It was strange he couldn’t take it but you could.

“Play along y/n.” said Stiles, “Where are you?”

“I thought…you’d know.” you said through gritted teeth,

“Know what y/n?” asked Scott,

“I believe she’s talking with him.” said Noshiko,

“He can do that.” said Kira surprised,

“And a lot more such as control her. This is why human starballs are dangerous.”

“Where are you.” asked Stiles more forcefully,

A new wave of pain shot through you causing you to throw your head back. You were laying down on the bed struggling with invisible chains.

“Screw you.” you shouted,

“Where.”

This time it was a shout and the others were trying to hold you down. Another wave of pain hit you and you started to think how much you could take before you knocked out or worse.

“The hospital.” you shouted nearly screaming the words,

And just like that the pain was gone. Your body relaxed and you fell into a daze. What happened next might not have even been real. Two nurses came rushing in yelling at the others, telling them they should have called for them as soon as something went wrong. They got them to leave.

When the others were gone the nurses tended to you. One hooked you up to an IV machine and the other tucked you in. They ran some other checks and you felt partially numb. But then it all stopped. The nurses stopped what they were doing and took some steps back. They stood at the foot of the bed with blank faces.

Then Stiles filled your vision. Just like before he had just magically appeared.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered,

“I know…what you were doing.” you mumbled,

“Yea, but it wasn’t exactly fair"

Stiles grabbed your hand and you could see the black lines going from your hand to his. He was smiling and you did as well.

“I…I wanna go with you. Let’s…”

“No sweetie, not yet.”

“But…”

“The others have to know you’ve made your choice. But right now you need to rest.”

Stiles kissed your hand before placing it back on the bed.

“Take care of her.” he said to the nurses,

They both nodded their heads simultaneous and got back to whatever they were doing before. Stiles was gone again but when you looked around you saw the door partially open. And you could hear the conversations from outside.

“We need to move her. Take her somewhere safe.” you heard Scott say,

“Maybe Peter had the right idea getting her out of town.” said Kira, “Mom can you hide a starball?”

“Yes but it’s not easy.”

“So we get her somewhere safe, hide her and then what?” asked Scott,

“Get Allison and the others to get what we need for that power transfer.” said Kira, “Set her free from his control and then help him. It’s what you promised her.”

“Alright I’ll call Allison. But we need to keep an eye on her.”

One of the nurses closed the door. You wanted to object but you were tired and slipping away to sleep. You had to tell Stiles what was going on but you couldn’t even say the words in your head. But it didn’t really matter in the end. You were safe, he knew where you were. It’s not like Scott could do much at the moment anyway.

With those little reassuring thoughts you let yourself get comfortable to rest. If you were going to be leaving soon then you’d need your strength. Besides there’s nothing that could keep you from Stiles.


	4. Chapter 4

When you woke up later Liam was sitting in one of the chairs sleeping. He really was the little puppy of the pack. The youngest, less experienced, and he hasn’t been through a lot. You wondered how the Nogitsune business would have affected him. There’d probably be nightmares like with you.

Afterwards you were such a mess. You were there too in the fake snowy place. Like you could walk through a door and end up in Japan. Then the horrible thing in bandages showed up. Gosh you screamed so loud when Stiles held the sword over his stomach.

But everything ended well. Scott and Kira killed the thing and it was all over. The little fly in a box, kind of a funny ending. You pretended to be fine but you really weren’t. The only person whoever knew you had nightmares was Stiles.

You’d wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Most of the times when Stiles tried to comfort you you’d push him away screaming it wasn’t really him. You were just so afraid to see him like before. Sometimes you feared Stiles would leave you but he never did. Even after all the nights of screaming and crying he’d still be there.

You hated yourself for screaming at him and being afraid. It took some days but things finally settled down…well they got better. You wouldn’t wake up screaming but you’d wake up panting and then hug Stiles waking him up from his sleep.

The first few times he’d ask what was wrong but then he’d just put an arm around you as you cried and whispered ‘it’s you…it’s you’. Sometimes you’d even tell yourself you don’t deserve someone like him but he’d never leave. Eventually the nightmares finally stopped and things got back to normal for both of you.

Now look at you the same darkness that had frightened you was now what you wanted. He was still Stiles and now he could really be what he’d always wanna be for you. Your protector, your guardian. To the rest of the world or at least the pack he was the monster in the story, the darkness everyone fears, the bad guy. But to you he was your knight in shining armor, you’re savior.

Liam rolled his head and slowly opened his eyes blinking when the light hit his face. You giggled by his adorable wake up. He smiled to see you awake hugging one of your pillows.

“Have you been watching me sleep?” he asked,

“Maybe. So what are doing here?”

“Scott wanted someone to keep an eye on you.”

“So you’re on guard duty and you were sleeping on the job.”

Liam was speechless and he just smiled putting his head in his hands.

“Don’t worry I won’t tell.” you said, “I was sleeping too. Not much I could do anyway.”

A little while later Scott came in. He was glad to see you were awake and that Liam was as well.

“You sleep well?” he asked,

“Great. Is that coffee for me?”

“No the doctor said you shouldn’t be drinking anything besides water.”

“Good, I hate coffee anyway.”

“Yea I know.”

Liam got up from his chair and talked with Scott for a bit before he left. That’s when Scott took a seat and sipped his coffee.

“So where is everyone else?” you asked,

“Searching through old books related to anything supernatural.”

“You’re looking for that power transfer thing right?”

“Yes. And don’t worry you’ll be alright.”

“But what about him.”

“He’ll be okay too.”

You nodded your head and turned away from Scott. To you the conversation was over. It wouldn’t be long before it was time to go. You heard the chair creak and then there was a hand on your shoulder.

“You’ll both be alright, I promise.”

“I know but I’d just like to get out of this bed.”

“You’re probably right. Let me go talk to a nurse to see if we can get you out of this room for a bit.”

“I’d like that.”

You watched Scott leave and looked forward to finally getting out of the bed. It was a calming thought till Derek came in. He didn’t seem as cheery as everyone else when they came in. He had more of a worried expression and seemed like his old self. The one where you asked him if he would kill you cuz you pissed him off. And he’d answer yes with no hesitation or joking tone.

“Hey.” he said keeping his tone flat, “How’s your recovery?”

“Good but I think I’ve been in here too long for a simple car crash.”

“It wasn’t so simple.”

Now you worried. You felt like he was on to you. Like he knew something he shouldn’t.

“What are you talking about?” you asked trying to sound genuinely confused,

“The accident. You caused it.”

“Me? How could I?”

“Your power is like his. I talked to Peter as well and he told me what happened.”

You were shocked by his accusations but he continued talking. 

“He’s still family to both of us. You two were arguing and you got extremely upset. Next thing he knew a bolt of lightning nearly hit the car.”

“It could have easily been Stiles. He knows where I am at all times. He could have done that to stop Peter from taking me away.”

“It was you and you know it. You don’t have control and emotions are always connected to power.”

“So what if I did it. I didn’t mean to. Do you think I’d want to be in another car accident.”

“Maybe if it meant you would stay here where Stiles could come get you.”

“What are you implying Derek?”

You felt a tingly sensation then fell down on your bed. Your whole body was numb and you couldn’t move. But you could still see and move your head. Then you saw Stiles standing on the other side of the room. And Derek was still there which made things all the worse.

“What do you think you’re doing?” asked Stiles in a menacing tone,

“Getting your attention. I knew you’ve been keeping an eye on her. And the only way to get you here was by putting her on edge. Sorry y/n.”

You probably would have said something to convince you him you were okay with this but you couldn’t speak. Stiles had obviously done all this. And your lack of response made Derek more worried.

“What did you do to her?”

“Little sleep and what not. She’ll be fine but she won’t remember this.” He seemed happy to be the one with the most power even though he was lying. You could still see and hear everything but you’d have to play along later. “And you should know you don’t mess around with a starball, especially not one that belongs to a Nogitsune.”

“She doesn’t belong to you.”

Next thing you knew Stiles was growling showing his mouth full of those silver fangs. He even had those clearish claws and his eyes had gone completely white.

Then Stiles whispered in your head, “I don’t want you to see this.”

And just like that your eyes fell shut and you heard a loud roar that faded into the darkness.

♥♥♥♥♥

When you woke up Isaac was by your side. He jumped up from his seat as soon as he saw you move.

“Oh, y/n how are you? Are you okay?” he asked,

“I’m fine just stop knocking me out. I’ve had enough sleep of any kind for at least four months.”

Isaac smirked, “Yea, you’re definitely fine.”

“What happened?” you asked,

“Depends on what you remember last.”

You pretended to think even though you pretty much already knew what happened.

“Derek was accusing me of working with Stiles and then I went completely numb and knocked out. I hate the fact he can do that.”

“Sounds about right. Stiles showed himself and attacked Derek.”

“Is he okay?”

“Come on it’s Derek. Sure he’s a bit banged up but he’ll live.”

You were afraid to ask but you had to, “And what about Stiles.”

“Derek didn’t let him walk away without some damage.”

“Good.” you forced the words out of your mouth and put on a smile,

Isaac stayed with you till late since visiting hours don’t last all day. He said you’d be safe and someone would be with you in the morning.

The place had gone quiet and you lay awake in bed. You’ve definitely been put to sleep one to many times. You stared at the ceiling but sleep would not come.

So instead you got up and sneaked out of your room. You quietly walked down the halls enjoying the silence. You did your best to avoid the nurses.

And then you turned a corner and Stiles stood at the other end. At first seeing him frightened you but his smile relaxed you.

"Shouldn’t you be sleeping instead of sneaking around at night." he said,

"I’ve slept enough. I’m tired…of sleeping." you countered,

"Alright then, come on."

He held his hand out to you gesturing for you to come along. You happily joined him taking his hand.

The two of you walked down the halls talking, but mainly you did. You wanted to know what Stiles’s plan was but he’d tell you, all in good time. You ended up going up to the roof but for you it was a bit cold with that thin dress.

Stiles took off his jacket and handed it to you. For the rest of the night you two sat at the edge of the building staring at the stars. He wrapped his arm around you and you leaned into him.

“Soon you and me will be off somewhere else. Just the two of us.”

You smiled and hugged him.

“You’ve totally dragged this whole thing out you know.” you said,

“Yes, I believe I have. Anything I could do to make it up to you?”

“Enough waiting, let’s just go already. I have come to despise hospitals.”

“Alright then, tomorrow, I promise.”

“You better, but how are you. I mean you did start a fight with Derek.”

“No he started it, but I’m fine. A few scratches here and there but I’ll survive.”

“Obviously, I’m still around.”

“Yea but come on. The sun is rising and the others will be here soon. You need to get back in bed.”

“Aww, alright.”

Stiles helped you up to your feet and he took you back to your room.

♥♥♥♥♥

The next morning you took a shower and when you got back to the room Scott was there.

“Good morning.” you said,

“Hey you ready?”

You weren’t really sure what he was talking about.

“Ready for what?”

“You’re being let go today.”

“Really.”

Now that didn’t sound like such good news.

“Yea I suggest you change into something more comfortable.”

“Okay, so…um…do you mind.”

“Right.”

Scott left you in the room and you notice your clothes on the bed. You went over to the door and locked it but not to make sure no one randomly came in.

“Stiles, I’m leaving. According to my doctors I’m healthy enough to leave.”

“Well I guess I’ll push up my timeline. Could you please buy me some time sweety.”

“Yes, I’ll see what I can do.”

You stared at the clothes on your bed. Well it’d be easy to just take your sweet time changing right. And that’s what you did.

♥♥♥♥♥

Scott waited outside your room pacing a bit. He was eager to get you out of the hospital and get you somewhere safe. He kept pacing back and forth but he noticed one of the nurses picking up the phone. Out of boredom he listened in and he was glad he did.

“Yes that patient is still here. Y/n, her doctors have given permission to leave. Yes she’ll be leaving soon.”

The person on the other end never spoke and the line went dead. He rushed over to the nurse.

“Who were you speaking to?” he asked but the nurse stared at him,

“I wasn’t speaking with anyone. To who are you referring to.”

“On the phone just now, who were you speaking to.”

“I wasn’t speaking with anyone. Are you okay?”

“Yes, my bad.”

Scott ran back to your room and tried to open it but it was locked. He banged on the door but you didn’t respond. This wasn’t the time for games. And this was gonna cost him. He broke the lock on the door and ran inside.

He stopped short when he saw you in Stiles’s hand. Stiles had you pinned against the wall, but he turned back to Scott when he came in. He grabbed you and held you in front of him.

“Hey Scotty long time no see.” said Stiles,

“Let her go.”

“Why, she’s my starball.”

“She’s a person.”

“I’ve got a name.” you shouted,

Stiles moved a hand up to your neck and put some pressure. Scott took a step forward but Stiles shook his head.

“You know Derek wasn’t all so nice to her yesterday. And getting into a fight yesterday was tiring. I could use a power boost.”

Stiles moved his hands and grabbed your arms. You felt a spark and then some pain.

Your eyes had gone white and like before black lines connected you and Stiles. His eyes had gone white as well and your body glowed with a white essence. You weren’t sure what was going on but everything was fading. But before everything went black you heard a soft whisper in your head.

“Sorry.”

♥♥♥♥♥

When you woke up again you felt sore and had a bit of headache. You were still in your hospital room but you were alone. The last thing you remembered was Stiles appearing in your room and telling you that it was time to get going. He moved in on you but you kept backing up till you hit the wall.

He leaned in and kissed you and you gladly kissed back. But just then you heard banging on the door. It wouldn’t take a genius to know it was Scott. Then Stiles told you he’d have to start another game and you were gonna play.

That’s when Scott barged in and Stiles used you as a shield. There was some talking and then you knocked out again. Now you were just lying on the floor while the lights flickered on and off. You got up by the bed reclining your weight on it.

Once you had gained your strength you went outside. People were screaming and running down the halls. You tried asking someone what was going on but nobody answered you. You got a strange feeling and you followed it.

It lead you down a bunch of other hallways and took you up another floor. As you walked you suddenly saw Scott slide across the floor and stop at your feet.

“Y/n.” he said as he got up, “Are you okay.”

“I’m fine.” you said and helped him up, “What’s going on?”

“Stiles is playing another game. He’s been messing around with the hospital systems.”

“Thanks for giving her an update.” said Stiles,

You looked up to see Stiles at the other of the hallway.

“It’s time to go anyway y/n.” he said,

You looked at Scott and then started walking towards Stiles but he grabbed your arm.

“You don’t have to go with him.” said Scott,

“Come on now y/n.”

There was a slight push that got you out of Scott’s grip and you kept walking towards him. But Scott wasn’t giving up. He grabbed your arm again and got in front of you.

“Y/n, you don’t have to. Whoever holds the starball controls its owner. You’re the starball, you hold it. He doesn’t control.”

Stiles laughed, “If you want to make her believe something Scott. Make her believe I’ll kill you if you don’t let her go.”

“Be quiet.” you shouted at him and he just stared at you, “And stay where you are.”

He remained silent but you still moved away from Scott towards him but you stopped and turned around.

“I’m sorry Scott but I don’t have choice. I never really did.”

“What are you talking about.”

“Stiles came back here for me and only me. I’m sure you’ve wondered why he never just took me and fled.”

“He couldn’t…”

“Yes he could of. But he gave me a choice, sort of. He told me he wanted me to join him willingly and that before spring break was over he’d leave. He would have taken me then. He just wanted to give me a choice. And now I’ve made it.”

You turned away from him and went to Stiles. He was smiling but you did your best to keep a straight face. The two of you walked out the back of the building. Stiles had gotten his jeep but cleverly had removed the license plate. You got into the passenger seat and waited for Stiles.

“When did you make your choice?” he asked as he started the car,

“Back at Eichen House when I learned what I was. You chose me to hold your power and I knew that you were still Stiles. And you’ve risked a lot for me. So after that there was no other choice to make. I don’t wanna lose you ever again.”

♥♥♥♥♥

_**2 Weeks Later…** _

Things settled after you left with Stiles and the pack was getting by. They lost two friends, but they could deal.

Scott was in the lunch room silently eating while the others talked around him. But he suddenly spoke catching everyone off guard.

“Allison, did you ever find out about that power transfer?” he asked,

“Yea.” she responded,

“I never did ask about it, did I.”

“No, but we actually had everything we needed.”

“We did.” said Liam surprised,

“Yea I found it in this old book. I would have just need to draw some symbols. And we’d need the blood of three other supernatural creatures, the object we’ll transfer the power to and the starball itself. Of course a few chantings and done.”

“So we did have everything. We just didn’t do it in time.” said Aiden,

“But we can.” added Scott,

“What do you mean?” asked Kira,

“We have everything. All we have to do is find y/n.”

“Yes but how would we find her?” asked Lydia,

“We’ll find her I’m sure of it, we just have to start looking.”

Scott was feeling good about this. He wasn’t ready to give up on you or Stiles. They could still do this and save the both of you. The others looked at one another and seemed to be getting into the plan.

“So where do we start?”


	5. Chapter 5

There were high hopes at first but finding you wasn’t gonna be as easy as they hoped. They couldn’t track the jeep for long without a license and then it vanished off any radar. Nobody gave up but it wasn’t as easy to keep looking.

♥♥♥♥♥

_**Another 2 Weeks Later…** _

Scott walked into the hospital with a bag of chinese take-out. His mom had called him telling him if he would be kind enough to bring her some lunch. He found her out back by the emergency entrance where they parked ambulances. She hugged him and thanked him for the meal.

“I should have known I’d get back late.” she said,

“Mom what are you doing back here anyway?” asked Scott,

“Oh I forgot to tell you. One of the doctors wanted me to go with him to pick up a patient in another town. Two hour drive.”

“A patient transfer.”

“Yes the family requested it since they live here in Beacon Hills. And here…” Melissa pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Scott, “Is the name and address of the place.”

Scott took the paper staring at his mom confused, “Why would I need it?”

“Because while I was there I think I saw y/n.”

“What.”

The words brought back that hope Scott was losing. Could it be you were just a few miles away from them this whole time. He hugged his mom and kissed her but she grabbed his arm before he headed off.

“I’m not saying it’s her Scott, but if it is she’s not the same.”

“What do you mean.”

“When I saw her she was running down the hall being chased by a nurse. But she wasn’t screaming, more like laughing. I know you’ll still go you guys haven't had a lead in a while, just be careful and don’t get too hopeful”

“Yea I got it mom.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Scott had borrowed Mr. Argents car to make the trip out of town. He was accompanied by Isaac and Liam. Isaac sat next to him while Liam rode in the back poking his head to the front every now and then to talk and change the radio station.

“So you’re mom found her. And she’s been a few miles out of town this whole time.” he said, “We’ve been looking for her for nearly a month and that’s where she’s been.”

“Maybe.” said Scott, “My mom said she thinks she saw her. This may be a dead end.”

“Then why are me and Isaac going.”

“I’d say you need to spent some more time with your alpha.” said Isaac, “And a fellow beta. Just you know now and then.”

“Okay, so say it is y/n we find at the hospital, then what? We can’t just walk out of there with her and better question why is she in one again.”

“One at a time little one.” said Isaac, “First lets find out its her.”

“Okay but how come only the three of us are going?”

“The girls had plans for today.” said Scott, “Derek had to do something things and the twins are helping him out.”

Liam’s curiosity was satisfied for the moment and he slumped back down on his seat. The music over the radio kept playing till they arrived at the hospital Melissa had told them about. Liam was the first out glad to get out of the car.

They walked in through the front together but it was a new place so looking for you wouldn’t be easy. Isaac spotted what would be the reception and they went over there. Scott spoke with her asking about a possible patient with your name. Her face showed no recognition of it but she looked through the files anyway.

They all held their breath in a sense. This was the moment whether hope would be restored and they’d be closer to their goal or it’d be another dead in. Your name was on file and a small smile crossed Scott’s face. The nurse told Scott that for more info on you he’d have to go up to the fourth floor. Scott thanked her and they all went to the elevator banks. The fourth floor seemed quiet with a few patients walking down the halls. In the middle of the floor was another reception desk.

Again Scott gave your name and was told that down the hall room 413 was where you were. He thanked her and told Isaac and Liam to find out more about your records at the hospital. Scott went down the hall and stopped in front of the door. He reached out for the door handle but hesitated to open.

When he finally did he didn’t like what he found. The room was completely white nearly empty except for the small bed in the left corner and a chair in the other. A bunch of pillows were on the floor and then there was you. Huddle in the corner on top of your bed. Scott grabbed the chair and brought it closer to the bed. He sat down and reached over to place a hand on your shoulder.

“Y/n?”

You turned around but frowned when you saw him, “You’re not nurse Terance.”

“No, I’m Scott.”

You laughed, “Scotty…Scotty doesn’t know, Scotty doesn’t know, so don’t tell Scotty cuz Scotty doesn’t know.”

Scott was so confused by your response. You kept singing till you stopped and turned away again. He didn’t know what to do. This isn’t how he wanted to find you.

“Wait what.” you said but you weren’t talking to Scott, “Not my nurse…I don’t know him…weird jawline, it’s funny…name…Scott…” you kept mumbling to yourself, “what…no…I don’t know…now…but…okay…”

Scott had looked away not sure of what to do but then you started screaming. You were now lying on the bed screaming and crying. A nurse came rushing in and ushered Scott out of the room without another word. The door slammed shut on his face but he stood there frozen in shock.

He quietly went back the way he came from and found Isaac and Liam waiting for him.

“So how she is?” asked Liam anxiously,

“I don’t know.” said Scott, “What’d you find out.”

“She was admitted to the hospital about a week ago by her fiance.” said Isaac,

“Fiance?” questioned Scott,

“That’s what Stiles said he was to her.”

“Scott…” Liam wasn’t sure how to finish his sentence, “This floor is for patients who need mental care. This floor is pretty much Eichen House.”

Scott had kind of already figured that out.

“You okay?” asked Isaac,

“He did this. Kira’s mom told us that a human starball was dangerous and this is why. Power like that was never meant to be handled by a human. He’s driven her mad.”

“I know we can help her but we’d need to get her out of here.” said Liam,

“Good luck with that.”

That other voice echoed in the halls but it seemed only the three of them could heard it. They looked around and Liam was the first to find the source. From where Scott had come from, at the end of the hall Stiles stood smiling. Liam nudged Isaac and Scott who followed his gaze.

“Word of advice.” Stiles said, “Back off.”

A nurse passed them and then Stiles was gone. But even then nothing made sense. Stiles took you and you were fine the last time he saw you but now you were a complete mess. Stiles left you in a hospital to keep you safe and probably under surveillance. But then what the hell was he doing.

♥♥♥♥♥

When Scott got back to Beacon Hills he told the others of his discovery. They were all glad to know you were safe but in the state you were. Nobody was happy about that. But knowing your location brought them one step closer to saving you and Stiles.

They’d have to get everything ready but after that was the harder part. Getting you out of that hospital and away from Stiles. Kira had talked more with her mom about starballs, Allison and Lydia had done a bit more research and Derek had talked to Peter.

All effective ways to come up with a plan. School was still something to deal with but they did there best balancing the two things out. It’s not like they haven’t done this before right.

“Who’s gonna be chanting?” asked Ethan as he walked with Scott down the hall after sixth period,

“Lydia. The chant is in latin and she’s the only who knows it better than all of us.”

“Makes sense, she is the smart one.”

“Yea, so how are you and Danny.”

“Great though he wasn’t to happy to hear about Stiles and y/n.”

“Was anyone.”

“Look I really rather not mention it but did you ever think she was faking it.”

Scott didn’t answer. The idea had never actually occurred to him. He had just been glad to find you.

“I never thought about it.” he said,

“It’s possible since Stiles can control her. And you said she talked to herself. She could be talking to Stiles.”

“That’s a possibility. I just thought all that power she had that she’s not supposed to affect her mentally.”

“That’s a logical explanations as well. And say it’s that. When you take the power will she be instantly better?” asked Ethan,

“I’m not sure.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Most things were in order and despite Stiles’s previous warning after school Scott went out to visit you. The nurse wsa happy to see him since apparently you don’t get many visits, not even from your own ‘fiance’.

But when he got there it was around the time one of the nurse would take you out back to the garden for some fresh air. The nurse, Terance, your personal caretaker was more than happy to have Scott join you.

Out in the garden you jumped around and picked at the flowers. Terance just watched you making sure you don’t hurt yourself or get into trouble. Scott walked next to him watching you as well and talking to him.

“What’s the official diagnostic on her?” asked Scott,

“Well doctors have many answers. Traumatic experience, brain damage… the list goes on. No one can find a primary cause. All her symptoms lead to different things, I mean you’ve seen her speak with herself right.”

“Yes I have, then she had a seizure.”

“That happens from time to time when she doesn’t like something. Though I don’t think its a seizure just her way to protect herself.”

“Interesting theory. So um where’s her fiance?”

“He hasn’t really visited her since he placed her here.”

“And why’s that.”

“He said he needed her to be cared for since he had plans to take her somewhere where he himself could care for her.”

Scott didn’t like that answer. He started thinking that maybe you were alright and Stiles was doing all this to you.

“Y/n's a really special case in my opinion.”

“How so?”

“She has moments of clarity every now and then. Where she’s perfectly normal, mentally healthy like you and me. But they don’t last long.”

“She has those moments?”

“Yea, it’s nice to see what she was like before. In those small moments. But how is it that you know her.”

“We kind of grew up together. Until she…moved away. I didn’t really see her after that and then I heard about this.”

“I’m sorry, I’m pretty sure this isn’t how you wanted to see her again.”

“No, but can I ask you something Terance.”

“What?”

“Is there anyway she could be moved to another hospital. You know back in her hometown where she could be surrounded by friends.”  

“It’s possible, but you’d have to speak with those at the reception desk. And get the doctors approval.”

“Great, I’m sure everyone would be happy to have her home again.”

“Indeed.”

Just then you came back and grabbed Terance’s hands and dragged him along to your favorite tree. It was an apple tree they had in the garden and you loved it the most. Scott followed you and stood behind Terance. He couldn’t help but smile since you acted like a child. It was adorable to see you that way but it wasn’t right.

You picked up one of the apples and handed it to Terance. He happily took it from you and you smiled. You grabbed another one and went to Scott and then you froze.

“Scott?” you said your voice shaking,

In that moment Scott knew what was going on. Those moments of clarity, you were having one right now.

“Y/n, are you okay?” asked Scott,

“I’m fine but…” you were saying but stopped,

You looked behind Scott and then you dropped the apple in you hands. Your breathing increased and you took some steps back. Then you dropped to the floor and your body was shaking. Terance yelled at Scott to get back and he called out for help. Another nurse came by and examined you while Terance tried keeping you still. You continued shaking for a bit and then you stopped.

Terance sighed glad you hadn’t hurt yourself and carefully picked you up. He apologized to Scott for having seen that and said he’d take you back to your room. Scott wanted to come along but Terance said no, you’d be out for a while so there would be no point.

Scott understood and headed back the way he came. At least he had gotten to see you and had gotten an idea on how to get you out. As he walked a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He didn’t see who it was since as soon as he was turned around he was punched in the face.

He fell to the floor and spit out some blood. Whoever had punched him was definitely strong. He wiped the blood from his mouth and looked up to see Stiles standing in front of him.

“I told you to back off.” spat Stiles, “But you never listen to reason do you Scotty.”

Scott stood up, “You did this to her. You drove her insane.”

“If that helps you sleep at night.”

“Stiles I’m just trying to help her and you. We all are.”

“Well stop. I didn’t ask for it and I don’t want it.”

Stiles took a few steps back and turned around walking away from Scott. It was hard to watch Stiles like that but now he knew. Even if the nurses say he’s not around he is he always is. Meaning getting you back to Beacon Hills would be impossible without him knowing. This complicated many things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank all of you so much. I had no idea this story would be so loved and thank you. All your comments make me happy and make me feel special and all mushy and squishy on the inside. Now I know you don't want an end but all good things must come to an end. And since you love it so much I thought I'd ask you guys how you wanted this story to end. Do you and Stiles disappear forever, do the both of your return, do both of you die, does one live and the other survive, or what anything else. So I'm leaving the ending up to you guys, so tell me what you guys would like to see. Thanks so much for reading and enjoy this, it means a lot to me.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Scott got back to Beacon Hills he explained everything to the pack.

“We could do the spell over there.”said Allison, “It’s not really a problem.”

“The problem is Stiles watching over her 24/7. He’d know we were there and he’d know where she is. We can’t do the spell in secret.”

“But there is a way to hide a starball remember.” offered Derek, “Mountain ash can break off their connection. Kitsunes used it before, hiding there starballs in mountain ash somewhere and if it was ever taken they’d know right away.”

“So we do the spell in a circle of mountain ash. Simple.” said Liam,

“Not exactly.” added Aiden, “Stiles will feel that loss of connection. He’ll try and find her, which means were gonna have to distract him.”

“For how long?” asked Isaac,

“Well…” said Lydia, “If everything is ready when we set the mountain ash about five to seven minutes. You guys think you can hold him off for that long?”

“We can. There are more of us than him.” said Liam,

Scott admired Liam’s faith but as much as he wanted to agree it wouldn’t be that easy. He’d never face Stiles like this and Scott had hoped he wouldn’t have to. But they did outnumber him so their chances were higher.

“I hope you’re right.”

♥♥♥♥♥

    Allison and Lydia snuck into an empty room on the top floor of the hospital. They already had everything they needed. The blood of three supernatural creatures. Scott, Kira and Lydia though she doesn’t heal so she wore a bandage around her palm. She carried the book with the symbols and spell in it and Allison brought along the necklace they’d transfer the power to.

    The twins were the ones in charge of getting you to them but they still needed time to set things up. That way they could start sooner. And while they set up Scott and the others would have to find Stiles and distract him long enough for everything to get done.

    They all came into the hospital being as discreet as possible as to not draw attention to themselves. Even though their paths were all random they were all supposed to head to your room. But Stiles was on to them in one way.

    As Derek walked down one of the halls he stopped when he saw Stiles at the other end. This was not part of their plan and Stiles could see his distress. All he did was smile before attacking him. The lights started flashing and Derek had a hard time getting sight of Stiles. He felt as he was clawed at and pushed around. And just as he was finally getting some balance he turned around to get a fist in his face. He fell to the floor and then everything was normal again and Stiles was gone.

    Elsewhere Liam was with Kira in the hospital. Just as they walked around the lights started flickering and they stopped. Kira was tackled from behind and when she fell she hit her head real hard and knocked out. When Liam turned around he saw Stiles laughing.

“I told you guys to stay the fuck away from her.”

    Liam didn’t know what to say or do. Seeing Stiles like that was terrifying for him. More  terrifying than the berserkers. As Stiles took some slow steps forward Liam backed up. He had to distract him but he wasn’t really sure how. And fighting him wasn’t such a good idea.

♥♥♥♥♥

Back in your room you lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. No need to act crazy and what not and you knew Stiles was around somewhere, you could feel it.Just as you were about to go out for a bit the door to your room opened and the twins came in.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” you asked,

They didn’t say anything and just got closer to you. They grabbed your arms and took you out of the room. You tried fighting them off but it wasn’t easy. Two against one was never fair and a part of you was curious as to what was going on. They took you to the elevators and then you went up to the top floor.

It was pretty abandoned but now you were getting worried. You went down some halls and they took you into another room. Inside Allison and Lydia were already there and you knew what was going on. There were weird symbols on the floor and a bowl with a red liquid. Aiden let go of you and Ethan moved you off to the side.

Allison took some steps towards you but stopped and dropped some ash on the floor. That’s when you noticed she had sealed off the line of mountain ash, you were trapped. You then felt some random pain in your body and backed up but stopped before you hit the edge of the mountain ash.

“Don’t do this.” you begged,

“It’s for your own good.” said Lydia,

♥♥♥♥♥

Liam had been saved by Scott and Isaac’s arrival. He wasn’t alone anymore and Derek still injured appeared from behind Stiles. Just then Stiles felt the same pain in his body and he got mad. He knew what it had been and he didn’t like it.

“Where is she?” he asked furiously,

But that wasn’t gonna be discussed. Distracting Stiles was over. He knew something was wrong and the only way to keep him here was to fight. It was honestly unavoidable in any situation, but they outnumbered him and there was a better chance. Kira had gotten up and was next to Scott.

The lights started flashing and no one wasted time to start fighting. Even with the numbers it was a lot harder for Scott and his pack to fight. Since they had to watch out for each other. And that gave Stiles his edge, easier to move around and attack without having to think twice of who he hits. As the fight continued the words echoed in the halls.

“Where is she?”

Who knows how long it had been till the lights stopped flashing but it wasn't as long as they needed. When the lights got back to normal Derek and Kira were lying on the floor unconscious. Scott was breathing heavily with Liam and Isaac by his side. They were all covered in slashes and blood. And Stiles was across the hall leaning against the wall. He was just as injured and placing all his weight against the wall.

“You think I’m stupid.” said Stiles with some blood spilling out his mouth, “I know you’re doing that power transfer thing. And wherever she is…you got her surrounded in mountain ash.”

“We’re just helping the both of you.” said Scott,

“You should have never given her that power Stiles. It’s messed her up.” added Liam,

Stiles laughed and coughed up some more blood, “You think I don’t know what I was doing. I told you before I never let her access all her power. And she’s not crazy. Just a little show, so she can stay here where I know she’ll be safe while I take care of some other things.”

“What things?” asked Scott,

“Still not telling.”

“Stiles you’re dying.” remarked Isaac,

“Can’t die, my starball is still intact. Just gotta get to her, so if you don’t mind telling me where she is.”

“She’s fine Stiles and you’ll be too.”

Again Stiles laughed, “Is that what you think.” He wiped away some blood from his mouth and smiled showing his bloody teeth, “I knew exactly what I was doing but you obviously haven’t done all your research. That power transfer thing…a little note on that. Forcefully moving the power of a starball to another object destroys the previous object.”

Scott was speechless. He didn’t know whether Stiles was lying or not.

“You’re killing her Scott. And the only person who can save her now is me.”

There was no time for second guessing or playing on someone’s bluff. Scott went over to Stiles and helped him to his feet. He dragged him along to the elevators and they went upstairs. Liam and Isaac stayed behind to keep and eye on Derek and Kira. When they got to the top floor Scott kept dragging Stiles around the place.

“It was a stupid move to try anything in the first place. You better pray she’s okay or else I’ll kill all of you.”

Scott came into the room you guys were in. As soon as Stiles came in Lydia stopped talking and backed away. You laid on the floor as your breathing came in short breaths. Without a second to waste Stiles broke the mountain ash barrier and fell to his knees by your side. He lifted you up in his arms.

“Scott what’s going on?” asked Lydia,

“If we went through with this it would have killed y/n.”

“Oh god.”   

Stiles held you close and put your temples together. His embrace was caring since he was so glad you were safe. 

“You’re hurt.” you whispered,

“I’ll be fine. What matters right now is you.  Are you okay.”

“Better now that you’re here.”

He lifted you up and hugged you. Then he looked up at Scott and the others.

“I knew what I was doing. I always did and I wasn’t gonna get into anything alone. She’s mine now and forever. Get that through your head.”

“Stiles I…”

“I would never put her life in danger. And thanks to me she’ll be powerful and she can handle herself.”

“We didn’t mean to hurt her Stiles.” said Allison, “We were just trying to help. To take care of her, take care of both of you.”

“I can take care of her. I will take care of her. And I can handle myself. You guys just gotta let this go.” Stiles was being sincere and serious at the same time, “But don’t forget. All of this is on you.”

They all looked away feeling the guilt of nearly committing murder. But when they looked back you and Stiles were gone.

♥♥♥♥♥

You woke up to the sounds of an engine. The sky outside the window was blue and there was only a few clouds. You felt sore but other than that you were fine. You were even dressed in more comfortable clothes. When you sat up you saw Stiles driving the jeep wearing sunglasses. He handed you a pair and you happily took it.

“How are you feeling?” you asked,

“Better. You?”

“Same. So where are we.”

“Around the south parts of California. Pretty close to the Mexican border.”

“Why?”

“You’ll see soon enough.”

You turned on the radio and let the music play. The drive wasn’t as long as you expected and suddenly Stiles was driving through some big gates. Then parked the jeep in front of a huge house. You got out of the jeep with your mouth hanging open.

“So while I was playing crazy in a hospital you were elsewhere…getting us a beach house.”

“Yup.”

“I don’t care how the hell you got it.”

Stiles threw you the key to the place and you ran up towards the door. The place was huge and you looked around in aw. You ran towards the back and saw the sand and the ocean waves crashing. This place was beautiful. Then Stiles came up from behind you and hugged you.

“The house staff will be here tomorrow.” he said and kissed your cheek,

“Wait? House staff?”

“You think I’m a have you do things in this house. Hell no, only the best of service at my girls finger tips. And don’t worry about them telling. When they’re here they’ll know who they’re serving but once they leave there is nothing to fear from us.”

He kissed you again and again making you giggle.

“Come on, I should show you our room.”

Stiles took your hand and lead you up stairs. The room was huge with a nice king size bed and super soft and fluffy sheets. And of course there was a balcony with another amazing view of the ocean. You went out there and Stiles wrapped his arms around you from behind. After a bit of silence and staring at the ocean you spoke.

“What about Scott and the pack?”

“I’m sure a little two second pop in every now and then would be fun.”

You laughed, “You know maybe we should have faked our deaths so then it’d be even scarier just appearing to them.”

“Maybe that would have been more fun. But oh well.”

You both stayed quiet again as you enjoyed the view and the nice breeze. You were finally free. Some place nice and happy with Stiles forever, it’s all you ever dreamed of. And here it was. It was magical.

“So now what are we gonna do?”

“Well, this beach house is one of the many houses we own. Got some other vacation stops we can visit whenever you wanna get out of town, out of state, out of the country.”

“Oh that sounds great for parties, birthday’s, anniversaries, heck maybe something romantic.”

“That’s the plan, but…”

Stiles’s hand slide down your chest and then went up your shirt. He lightly rubbed your belly and kissed you again.

“I was wondering if you wanted to start a family.”

“You want kids?”

“It’s a big house. And I wanna see what kind of beauties you can make.”

“Well then…lets get started.”

He wrapped his arms around you and lifted you off the ground. You screamed a bit as he took you back into the room. Then he laid you down on the bed and took his shirt off. You did the same and stared up at his gorgeous chest.

“Tell me Stiles. What happens when a Nogitsune breeds it’s starball?”

“We’re about to find out.”

“Can I call you Nogi?”

“Sure princess.”

The biggest grin ever crossed your face as he undid his belt, pulled down his zipper and took of his pants. You two were gonna spend the rest of eternity together, and it was gonna be fantastic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much. I had no idea this story would be so popular and for all your comments and kudos I thank you. Now I know you guys didn't wanna an end but all good things must come to an end. But since you guys like this so much I've been working on another story just for you. I'm post it out soon but for now I'll tell you about it. So it's titled "Lost Memories" and we'll I've always wanted to write a Teen Wolf/Robot Apocalypse before so I thought why not write it for yous. So as the story will go you wake up in the woods with amnesia and Stiles is there taking care of you. You don't remember much of your life but you do know your name and most of what happened to world cuz of the robot apocalypse. And even though you don't know Stiles as well you trust him and he takes care of you. Since you're sick and have been for a while. Of course you come in contact with Scott and his pack in a strange way. But things aren't exactly what they seem and love can be a cruel emotion. So please stick around for that story and hey why not read some of my other stuff while you wait. Love you guys and I'll get that story up soon, promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I'm not good at writing especially not smut, but hey I tried. Anyway I hope you like this and please tell me if you want me to continue ;)


End file.
